


Take That, Zechs

by NinjetteTwitch



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjetteTwitch/pseuds/NinjetteTwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zechs decides its time to switch up Relena's staff.  Relena takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take That, Zechs

This is a little one-shot I thought up. No clue where the idea came from. Anywayz, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Gundam Wing. If I did, I would be the happiest person in the world! Yup.

~*~v~*~

The sound of fingers tapping away at a keyboard was the only sound ricocheting off the walls of the small office. The tall brunette was busy filling out paperwork on the latest trip to Colony L4 they had just returned from. Relena was needed to attend some meetings concerning funding for the Mars Terraformation Project. Being her Head of Security, he escorted her everywhere, keeping her safe from all the would-be assassins. 

His job was extremely time-consuming. He took every precaution necessary and even precautions she felt were unnecessary. She wasn’t allowed to leave the building without him. There was a panic button under her desk in her office that sent off a signal in his office, which was only a few doors down. All her mail came through him first to make sure there was nothing harmful in them. He drove her to and from work every day and entered every room before she did. He was at every meeting; every conference; every televised event. She told him on a constant basis she thought he took too many safety measures but there had been too many attempts on her life in the last few years and he wasn’t taking any chances. She thought herself a regular politician like all the others but her adversaries didn’t see her like that. The ones out to end her life thought of her still as a symbol of peace that needed to be “handled.”

Heero checked his watch again before continuing his typing. He had a meeting any minute now called by the great Lightening Count, Zechs Marquise. The man had come in from Mars just this morning and had scheduled an immediate meeting. _He should be here any mi…_

The door opened and Heero didn’t even have to look up to see who it was. He continued typing, determined to finish the file he was on before he gave the man who just entered his full attention.

A few more stroke of the keyboard and he was done. Saved. Sent to Une. He finally looked up to see Zechs standing opposite his desk, staring at him. Heero stood and walked around to the front of his desk and held his hand out.

“Zechs.”

“Agent Yuy,” Zechs responded as he grasped the Japanese man’s hand. Heero didn’t shake many people’s hands but he respected Zechs as a former soldier.

“The Mars Project is doing well under your lead.”

“We wouldn’t be able to accomplish anything without all of Relena’s efforts,” Zechs replied. Heero nodded. “That was actually what I wanted to speak with you about.” 

Heero leaned back against his desk and crossed his arms as he waited for the blond man to continue.

“I would like to thank you for keeping Relena safe all of these years.”

Heero nodded.

“Unfortunately, your services will no long be required.”

Heero’s head snapped up. His arms dropped back down to his sides as he stood straight again, his eyes narrowing at the man standing in front of him.

“Excuse me?”

“Frankly, Yuy, I’m not comfortable with your close proximity to my sister.”

“I’m her personal guard. Who do you propose to replace me with?” He growled. His anger was rising. At that moment, there was a knock and his door flew open to reveal a braided American with a cheesy grin permanently plastered on his face.

“What’s going on, amigos? Seems a little tense in here. What’s up?” He chirped, waltzing into the room.

“Ah, Agent Maxwell. You’re late.” Zechs calmly stated.

“Yeah, sorry bout that. I had a…”

“Duo? You’re replacing me with Duo?” Heero spit out, ignoring his fellow former Gundam Pilot.

“Replacing?” Duo sounded confused. “Who said anything about replacing? I…”

“Yes. Agent Maxwell is more than capable to handle being Head of Security…”

“Whoa, what?”

“…and I trust my sister in the care of him. You, on the other hand, are too close to Relena for comfort and I don’t trust you around her at all.”

“Is that so?” Came a feminine voice from the door way. All three men turned to see Relena leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, glaring into the room. “How nice it is to have not even seen my own brother in so many years and the first thing he does when he comes back to Earth is take control of my staff.”

The room fell silent.

“Relena,” Zechs finally replied. “I apologize but I’m only doing what I feel is best.”

“Then by all means, continue.” She replied, gesturing her hand for him to go on. Heero visibly stiffened and Duo’s jaw dropped. Zechs smiled and turned back to Heero.

“Agent Yuy, you are hereby relieved of your duties as a Preventer. You are to clear out your office and turn in your badge by lunch.” He turned to Duo. “Agent Maxwell, I hereby promote you to Head of Security…”

“But I don’t want t…”

“…You will clear out your office and have it ready to be moved into here by the end of the day. If you see Lady Une, she will give you your new badge.”

“Well, Agent Maxwell,” Relena said, walking past Zechs to hold out her hand to Duo. He slowly took it, still in disbelief of what had just happened, and shook it. She smiled at him as she continued. “I’m glad to have you as my new Head of Security. I know you will be up to the task and it will be nice to have you around at all times. Perhaps tonight we should celebrate. Call Hilde. We will all go out to dinner.”

She turned and took a few steps toward Heero. His fists were clenched beside him as he glared daggers at her. How could she do this to him? Behind her, Zechs was grinning in triumph and Heero felt the strong urge to punch him right in the jaw. _Bet that would remove that smile pretty quick._

“Agent Yuy, you have been amazing these last few years and I am truly disheartened to see you go. You have always taken the necessary measures to ensure my safety, even when it wasn’t needed or required. It is a shame you will no longer be associated with Preventers.” Zechs humphed behind her and Relena flinched in noticeable annoyance but quickly covered it with her politician’s smile she had long ago perfected. “As such,” she continued, “I can only assume you will now start work as a freelancer?”

Heero furrowed his brow slightly in confusion and watched as her eyes, in turn, sparkled with amusement. What was she playing at?

“I will take your silence as a yes.” She smiled. “I would therefore like to offer you a position as my personal body guard.”

“What?” Zechs cried out.

“Ha!” Came Duo.

Heero’s eyes widened in surprise and his hands immediately unclenched.

“Since you no longer work for Preventers, I will personally pay you. You will be employed under me directly and will answer to _only_ me. One of the rooms at my manor will be set up as an office for you if you feel you need one. I will also remove the couch and coffee table from my office here and replace it with a simple desk and chair you may use while I work.”

“Relena, you can’t…” Zechs started but was promptly cut off.

“I hope these terms are to your liking. Do you accept, Agent…Mr. Yuy?” She asked. Behind her, Duo snickered uncontrollably and Zechs was stuttering. Heero smirked at her. _How did I ever doubt her?_

“I do.” Heero answered.

“No!” Zechs yelled.

“Wonderful!” Relena exclaimed, clapping her hands together in delight. “As soon as you clear out this office and turn in your Preventers badge, report to my office. You will start immediately.” He nodded his understanding at her order, the smirk still not leaving his features. Relena then turned to Zechs, whose face had turned red in anger as he sputtered incoherently. “Milliardo, this was a brilliant idea. You have truly outdone yourself this time. To have not one, but two personal guards? And both former Gundam Pilots? I am truly blessed to have so many people protecting my life.” She took a step toward him, placing a light kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, brother.” She chirped before leaving the office. 

Heero looked at Zechs in amusement as Duo doubled over laughing. Zechs glared at Heero for a moment before hurriedly chasing Relena out of the door. Heero crossed his arms and walked to the door, leaning against the frame watching as Zechs called after his little sister. Duo came to his side and clapped him on the back.

“That was brilliant,” he said, out of breath from his laughing. “The way she…”

“Shut up, Duo.” Heero snapped. Duo turned his attention to the hall where Zechs had caught up with Relena.

“Relena,” he grabbed her elbow and turned her around to face him. “You cannot do this.”

She jerked her arm out of his grasp, her previously amused look turning into a glare she had learned from her now former Head of Security. 

“I can and I have. I am in charge of my security, not you. How dare you come in here deciding who my guards are and are not! Heero has done things for me you could not imagine. He literally spends day and night making sure I am safe. He memorizes blue prints, knows the names and backgrounds of every person anywhere I go. He has been in fist fights, fire fights, and has taken bullets for me.”

“Dude….I don’t know if I want this job…” Duo muttered beside him. Heero rolled his eyes in response as he listened to Relena.

“He has never put me in any danger, any position I didn’t want to be in; has never made any advances on me. The only time I feel safe is when he is there. You will never understand the efforts he takes for me. And you don’t even try. You just let some little grudge from the war decide who will protect your sister. I may be the young one in this family but it is you that needs to grow the hell up!” With that she turned on her heels and marched to the end of the hall. She threw the door to her office open and slammed it behind her as she entered. Zechs watched her go, staring at disbelief at how his sister had snapped at him. 

Heero walked up to stand beside Zechs with his arms crossed. Duo followed in suit, his face contorted as he tried hard not to laugh. So far, he was unsuccessful. 

“This isn’t over, Yuy.” Zechs ground out through gritted teeth, never taking his eyes off Relena’s closed door.

“I should hope not,” Heero said with a grin. Duo lost it, laughing uncontrollably as Heero started off toward Relena’s office. 

“Dude…dude…that was priceless! Did you see the look on his face! Oh my God, this has been the best day ever!!” Duo breathed between laughs. Heero shook his head at his friend. “Man, I’m gunna go call Hilde. We are TOTALLY going out to celebrate tonight!” With that, he took off toward his office. 

Heero continued to Relena’s door, wanting to make sure she was okay after her encounter with her brother. He knocked on her door lightly but received no answer. Slowly, he opened it and peered inside. She was pacing her office, speaking a language he knew to be Italian but he didn’t understand it. He stepped in and quietly shut the door behind him. Taking a few steps into the large office, he stood silently, listening to her rant and rave in a different language. She chose Italian as her language to cuss in; “it sounds prettier” she had said.

Finally she rounded on him.

“Can you believe him? The nerve of some people! Did he come back to Earth JUST to control me? Well, it’s not going to happen!” She sputtered. He walked to her, standing directly in front of her as she took deep breaths to calm herself. After a moment, she looked up at. “Are you angry with me?” She asked softly.

“Why would I be angry with you?” He asked, staring into her eyes. Those eyes had captured him on more than one occasion.

“Well, I did let him fire you.” She replied a bit sheepishly. He smiled a very rare smile and gently put his hands on her hips, pulling her against him. She returned the smile and placed her hands on his biceps.

“Yes you did. Although I do believe it has worked out to my benefit.”

“Is that right?” She teased, her arms wrapping around his neck.

“That’s right. I’ll get to see you all the time, now. The only time I’ll go back to my apartment is to sleep.”

“Yeah, well, maybe you shouldn’t even do that.” She said in a seductive tone, drawing her face ever close to his.

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

“Indeed I am. You can just live with me.” She smirked at him, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him into a tantalizingly soft kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist, ensuring that there was no open space between them. 

He pulled away and looked at her softly.

“You know, with this new development, Zechs is never going to believe I never made an advance on you.” He grinned. Relena chuckled.

“Who cares? We know the truth. You were a complete gentleman. I was the one who came on to you.” She wriggled her eyebrows at him suggestively. He laughed at her expression before pulling her back into a kiss. It deepened as she parted her lips, allowing his tongue access. She moaned against his lips, pushing herself against him as much as possible.

*Knock knock knock*

“Hey, Lena! It’s Duo!” Came a voice from the other side of the door. 

Relena broke their kiss and stepped around Heero to answer the door. He instead grabbed her arm and turned her back to him. She giggled as he wrapped his arms back around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

“Ignore him.” He growled out. “He’ll go away.” He kissed the nape of her neck, sucking and nipping at the exposed skin. She tilted her head to give him better access and entwined her fingers in his hair once again. 

*Knock knock knock*

“Releeeeeeenaaaa!” Came the braided man’s sing song voice. Heero growled in response.

“I’m going to kill him.” He seethed, pulling away enough to look at the offending door. Relena giggle at him.

“Don’t worry, Love,” she clasped his cheek with her hand, redirecting his face to hers. “We will have plenty of time later.” She kissed him again, nipping at his bottom lip, kissing over and over.

“I love you,” he whispered between kisses. She stopped and pulled away just enough to look at him; to study his eyes. Finally she smiled.

“I love you, too.”

 

~*~^~*~


End file.
